Dunan von Auslese
'Dunan von Auslese '(デュナン・フォン・アウスレーゼ) is a member of the Liberlian Royal Family. He is the nephew of Queen Alicia von Auslese and Klaudia von Auslese's uncle Background Dunan von Auslese is a member of the Liberlian Royal Family. Growing up as a child, Dunan was given everything that he wanted, so he was raised to be rather spoilt. Right of Succession In S.1202, Dunan had heard from Queen Alicia that she had intended to make Klaudia, her heir apparent. Believing himself to be the better choice and having concerns with having another female ruler, Dunan sided with the Intelligence Division (not realizing that they intended to make him a pawn). After the Intelligence Division took over Grancel Castle and imprisoned the Queen, Dunan makes himself the heir apparent. However, he ended up leaving all of the decisions to Alan Richard and became a puppet ruler to Alan's schemes. To entertain himself, Dunan took over as host for the Martial Arts Tournaments and announced a reward of an invite to his banquet. In the battle for Grancel Castle, Dunan battled Estelle and co, but knocks himself out. He is then held in Princess Klaudia's room for the duration of the Coup. After the Coup d'etat is thwarted, Queen Alicia spoke with Dunan and harshly scolded him for his actions. Taking her words to heart, Dunan isolated himself in the Erbe Royal Villa and reflected on her words. Personality Dunan acts very privileged and rude towards everyone. He will often times take stuff that doesn't belong to him, and can be quite selfish and stubborn in doing so (due to his inherent belief that he will be the next king). As such he thinks that due to his noble lineage, he should be automatically given anything he wants (such as when he steals Estelle's and Joshua's hotel room in Ruan and when he tries to rent out all of the rooms and the kitchen at Air-Letten Pass), much to the grievances of his butler, Phillip. He has a habit of voicing his opinions openly and has also proven to be very gullible on multiple occasions. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC Chapter 2 - Madrigal of the White Magnolia Dunan first appears in Chapter 2 as an envoy sent to inspect Ruan on behalf of the kingdom. In his first appearance, Dunan sequesters Estelle and Joshua's penthouse room for himself at Hotel Blanche, out of a desire for a room with a ocean view rather than staying at the Mayor's house as planned. Estelle and Joshua do protest, however his butler pleads with them on his behalf and they reluctantly agree. He is later seen during the guild quest "Make Him Leave," ''where Dunan tries to rent out all of the traveler rooms and the dining hall at Air-Letten Border Pass, because he wants to take in the view of the waterfall. However, Estelle convinces him to go back to Ruan. Dunan is also one of the characters who visit the Jenis Academy's Festival and is a audience member at the school play that Klose, Estelle and Joshua are acting in - where he openly voices his rude opinions. During the final stages of the chapter, an inebriated Dunan is seen with Mayor Dalmore who tries to trick him into buying property for the resort complex that he was going to build on the site of Mercia Orphanage. However, when Estelle and company confront the mayor, he is shown to be confused and faints when Mayor Dalmore releases his monstrous pets. Final Chapter - Turmoil in the Royal City After Queen Alicia is placed under house arrest by the Intelligence division, Duke Dunan takes over as proxy regent. However rather than doing his duty, the Duke ends up spending most of his days celebrating, drinking and eating in the Banquet Hall with Alan Richard seeing to all matters of government affairs. In the game, Dunan is first seen in this chapter leaving Grancel Palace in a rush, as he is late for the Martial Arts Tournament. He is later seen watching the tournament from his personal booth, and he addresses the public at the end of the preliminaries.During his speech, Dunan offers a special award of a written invitation to a Royal Court Dinner at Grancel Castle that is to be held in three days time. When Estelle and her group (consisting of Zin and Olivier) defeat Captain Lorence and his team at the Martial Arts Tournament, Duke Dunan presents them with their award at the Awards Ceremony. During the dinner party, Dunan wines and dines with his guests: the mayors of Rolent and Bose, Factory Chief Murdock, Dean Collins, Estelle Bright, Zin Vathek, Joshua Bright, Alan Richard and Kanone Amalthea. At the end of the meal, Dunan allows Alan to make an announcement. Alan announces that the Queen's Birthday Celebration will go on as planned and that due to her poor health she will be abdicating her throne to her nephew, Dunan. Dunan and Alan also state their intentions of finding a marriage partner for Princess Klaudia. Later on, at around midnight, Dunan is seeing again leaving the lounge after hearing Estelle's and Joshua's conversation (who are still in their disguises), clearly drunk. He tells off Phillip, his butler for staring at the pair in their maid outfits. He then starts flirting with the pair and demands that Estelle ''"serve him" personally that evening. He then passes it off as a joke when Hilda scolds him. He then states his intention of going to bed. Before heading off to his room, though, he offers to give Estelle advice should she need it. During the attack to take back Grancel palace, Dunan appears again as a boss. He initially doesn't recognize his own niece, Klaudia/Kloe outside of her official appearance, but even so Klaudia/Kloe pleads with him to stop this mess. Dunan then becomes upset for being deceived by her appearance, and starts stating that stuff like this is why ".....women cannot be trusted." He then states that he could never trust the throne to a woman. Not realizing his mistake. Estelle, Klaudia and Scherazard then proceed to defeat him and the Special Ops Soldiers with him. If Dunan is kept alive by the end of the battle, Dunan is seen cowering about to be beaten by Estelle and co. He then tries to run and ends up knocking himself out on the staircase. As Estelle and co. are talking about what to do with him, his butler Phillip comes in and runs to his master's aide. Phillip then deeply apologizes for his master's actions and asks to be punished for them instead due to blaming himself for allowing the Duke to become like this. Klaudia then tells Phillip that they've no intention of harming the Duke and that they don't blame him. Klaudia then instructs Phillip to take the unconscious Duke Dunan to her room. Hearing her kind words, Phillip thanks the group and does as Klaudia instructs.After this point, Duke Dunan is not seen again. But, according to his butler Phillip during the Queen's Birthday Celebrations, Duke Dunan had isolated himself in the Erbe Royal Villa, and was contemplating on what the Queen had said to him. Trails in the Sky SC Meeting Estelle and Klaudia again A couple of months later, Duke Dunan reappears again still under house arrest. On one day, he sends Phillip off to get some magazines and donuts and encounters Estelle and co. while impatiently pacing about his room. Thinking they are Phillip, Duke Dunan yells at them and becomes surprised when he sees that they are not Phillip. Estelle and co. reluctantly start greeting him, however, Dunan chooses to yell at Kloe instead asking her if she has no shame and addresses Estelle as a 'brigand.' Dunan then starts blaming the two of them for being forced to be placed under house arrest. Estelle and co. argue that it wasn't their fault, because he was the one who tried to take over the kingdom. Olivier continues that he should consider it lucky that he's in a forgiving nation like Liberl and that if he lived in Erebonia, he would be in jail in a heartbeat regardless of rank. Duke Dunan admits that he may've been out of line by imprisoning the queen and Estelle declares that that was a pretty humble thing he said. Duke Dunan agrees and further says that he loves and respects his queen as both an aunt and a queen. But, he doesn't approve of Kloe/Klaudia being queen over him. Angry, Estelle defends Kloe and starts listing all of her virtues, but Kloe stops her and admits that she has always said that she wasn't fit for the throne and that's it is only natural that her uncle finds it unpleasant. Hearing that, Duke Dunan admits that she does have a little sense, and notes that she has no right to become Queen as she is allergic to public events, and thus has not publicly demonstrated to the people that she is ready. He then starts complaining about how she hides her identity at the school, "wastes" her time at an orphanage and really ought to be attending ceremonies rather than wallowing in the mud with the "common rabble." Kloe sadly starts to agree with Dunan, but Estelle interrupts saying that while she may not know the purpose of nobility, she knows that Kloe is trying her hardest to figure out her role while helping them out with their own problems and that she is doing more than Dunan who is still under house arrest. Touched by Estelle's words, Kloe repeats the same thing as Estelle and hopes at the end of it, they'll know whether she is fit to rule and asks him to hold his judgement until then. Angry, Dunan tells her to leave and Estelle repeats that they don't want to be in the same room as Dunan. She then asks if a girl came into the room and Dunan yells at her "No!" and forces them to leave the room. Release From House Arrest A couple of days later, Dunan gets a letter from the Queen permitting him to return to Grancel Castle. Elated, he arranges for an escort. However, when the army only arranges three escorts, Dunan gets upset and starts berating and arguing with them. Estelle and co. then show up and watch the argument. In this argument, Duke Dunan asks if they are planning to besmirch him and the commander declares that they just did a monster sweep, and that Dunan will be safe with the escort. Duke Dunan is not happy by this and demands a full squadron escort, but the soldiers reply that they can't spare that many men. Estelle and co. choose to interrupt the argument right then and Estelle lectures the duke for burdening everyone with his selfishness. Dunan gets angry and yells at Estelle and asks why she is here, because the villa was supposed to be closed off to the public. Estelle declares that she is here doing some work and asks if Dunan is going for a walk. Dunan boastfully declares that its not just a stroll, and reveals that he is being released from his prison by the Queen and everyone becomes shocked by this news. Phillip informs everyone that it is true and that a letter arrived for them this morning with instructions to return to Grancel Castle. Agate comments that the Queen is too nice and Estelle congratulates him and tells him not to get played next time and that he should examine his lifestyle a bit more. Estelle then suggests that he exercise and gets weird looks from everyone. Estelle says "What?" and Phillip states that its nothing and that she's right. He then suggests the same to the Duke and Dunan gets upset and yells that he wants to leave now. He then forces the men to leave with him and after he leaves Phillip thanks them again. Estelle tells him not to sweat it and suggests that Phillip should drop the hammer on him a bit more, and further implies that the Duke became this way because noone scolded and that he may be a decent guy underneath. Phillip totally agrees with Estelle and gets called away by the Duke. The Kidnapping of Duke Dunan Later that evening, Duke Dunan is drunkenly walking around the city cursing his butler Phillip who has taken Estelle's words to heart and has started scolding him. Talking about the food that he ate, Dunan soon starts cursing Estelle and Kloe/Klaudia. Suddenly, Dunan hears a woman's voice calling him and Kanone Amalthea appears before him. Kanone greets the Duke who gets scared and starts backing away, not noticing the two intelligence agents coming up behind him. Latching onto him, Kanone tells Dunan not to get so tense and asks him for his help. Dunan is then forcibly escorted away by the two Intelligence Division agents. Gallery Duke Dunan - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Liberlian Royal Family